Talk:Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style)/@comment-88.114.46.38-20190420165455
in: TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz, Inside Out Movie Spoofs, Inside Out Movie Spoof, and 8 more Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) Edit Comments Share Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. April 20, 2019. CastEdit◾Riley - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) ◾Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) ◾Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) ◾Newborn Riley - ShiroBabytchi (Tamagotchi) ◾3 Year Old Riley - Baby Petunia Pig (Baby Looney Tunes) ◾Joy - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) ◾Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) ◾Disgust - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) ◾Anger - Fryguy (Super Mario Bros.) ◾Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) ◾Bing Bong - Eduardo (Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends) ◾Jill's Joy - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) ◾Jill's Sadness - Linda Belcher (Bob's Burgers) ◾Jill's Disgust - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) ◾Jill's Anger - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) ◾Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) ◾Bill's Joy - Bob Belcher (Bob's Burgers) ◾Bill's Sadness - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) ◾Bill's Disgust - Dr. Otto Scratchansniff (Animaniacs) ◾Bill's Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) ◾Bill's Fear - Ernie (Sesame Street) ◾Meg - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) ◾3 Year Old Meg - Chamametchi (Tamagotchi) ◾Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) ◾Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) ◾Jangles the Clown - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) ◾Jangles the Clown (Human) - Ronald McDonald (McDonald's) ◾Jangles' Joy - Mr. Funny (The Mr. Men Show) ◾Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) ◾Jangles' Disgust - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) ◾Jangles' Anger - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) ◾Jangles' Fear - The Mime (Animaniacs) ◾Jordan - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) ◾Jordan's Joy - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) ◾Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) ◾Jordan's Disgust - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) ◾Jordan's Anger - Tom Smith (SpongeBob SquarePants) ◾Jordan's Fear - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) ◾Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) ◾Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) ◾Cool Girl's Joy - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) ◾Cool Girl's Sadness - Sally Spacebot (The Spacebots) ◾Cool Girl's Disgust - Sarah Spacebot (The Spacebots) ◾Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (The Mr. Men Show) ◾Cool Girl's Fear - Little Miss Helpful (The Mr. Men Show) ◾Teacher - Elaine Kropotkin (Rugrats) ◾Teacher's Joy - Pinkie Pie (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ◾Teacher's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) ◾Teacher's Disgust - Share Bear (The Care Bears Family) ◾Teacher's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) ◾Teacher's Fear - Lola Boa (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) ◾The Pizza Girl - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) ◾The Pizza Girl's Joy - Lisa Simpson (The Simpsons) ◾The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Pearl Krabs (SpongeBob SquarePants) ◾The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) ◾The Pizza Girl's Anger - Tina Belcher (Bob's Burgers) ◾The Pizza Girl's Fear - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl - Honey Lemon (Big Hero 6) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Marin Kitty (Baby Felix) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Fluttershy (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Violetchi (Tamagotchi) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Sedusa (The Powerpuff Girls) ◾The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) ◾Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) ◾Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) ◾Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) ◾Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) ◾Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - George Wilson (Dennis the Menace) ◾Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Nat Peterson (SpongeBob SquarePants) ◾Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) ◾The Subconscious Guards Frank & Dave - Thunder Karlsson and Bloom (Pippi Longstocking) ◾Mind Worker Cop Jake - Ralph T. Guard (Animaniacs) See AlsoEdit◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Trailers/Transcripts ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) (Clip) ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Rosariki Quick Thinking ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Penny Ling We Should Cry ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Proud Heart Cat Five Second Rule ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Fryguy My Bad ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style): Treat Heart Pig's First Date? ◾Inside Out (TheCareBearsFamilyEmmyMaxToborrandKenRockz Style) - Transcripts